1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gear driven fishing reels and, more particularly, to a novel geared fishing reel having non-slip retrieval of a spool of fishing line incorporating a lever controlled rotor disc drag system and an automatic spool drive disconnect effective when a caught fish overpowers the fisherman's grip on the winding crank or knob.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, prior fishing reels have been developed without drag systems, with frictional devices incorporating a spring loaded pawl sliding over a series of geared teeth and other various designs of frictional devices which retard an out-going spool of fishing line at an adjustable rate of friction. One such prior fishing reel fastens the winding knob or crank directly to the spool by intermeshed gears so that when the captured fish exerts a tension on the fishing line to draw the line from the spool, the winding knob or crank rotates with the spool regardless of what type of retardation or drag system is employed. Obviously, if the user's fingers are not released immediately from the crank or knob permitting the fish to make his getaway run, there is the chance of either line breakage or a further along failure of the leader, hook, etc. will occur. When the fisherman's fingers are released from the winding knob or crank, the knob or crank rotates or spins in a reverse direction and the speed of rotation can exceed several thousand revolutions per minute while under considerable force. This means that the user must be aware not to attempt to stop the movement of the spinning knob or crank since severe injury will result.
Also, prior fishing reels employ disc drag systems which use thrust in applying drag tensions which is an inherent disadvantage to such systems and to the operation of the reel. Also, prior drag tension applicators are not visually noticeable so that the user has no idea as to the amount of tension being applied and must rely solely on the "feel" of the fishing line tension. A further problem in such conventional lever controlled drag systems resides in the inability to provide or accommodate a quickly removable spool so that prior designs do not lend themselves to a quick dismantling. Currently, it is a distinct advantage to easily change spools having different fishing line testing strength capacities such as in competing in tournaments or attempting for a record catch for a certain line strength category.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means whereby the retrieving of fishing line that is being held taut by a sizeable fish can be accomplished in a non-slip, positive manner while incorporating a lever control drag tension system against which the fish exert his energy. Also, it is important that the crank or winding knob on the reel must not revolve in the opposite direction to the retrieval rotation more than one complete revolution when the fish overpowers the user's grip on the winding knob.
Also it is important to have a geared ratio between the winding crank and the spool to speed up the retrieving of the line in comparison to the energy imparted to the winding crank via the fisherman's hand.